Fleur du Carnage
by Melhuiwen
Summary: [HPDM]  ['Vous voulez dire que c'est l'amour qui a fait germer la fleur '...'Prometsmoi que tu ne me laisseras pas te regarder mourir.']  [Ignore le tome 7] [Fic Terminée]
1. I  La Sentence

Titre : Fleur du Carnage

Auteur : Melhuiwen

Rating : M (18 ans et plus) – scène de sexe explicite.

Pairing : HP/DM – relation homosexuelle.

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R. Aucune violation de copyright attentée.

Résumé : [« Vous voulez dire que c'est l'amour qui a fait germer la fleur ? »... « Promets moi que tu ne me laisseras pas te regarder mourir. »

Partie : 1/3

N/A : Bonjour,

Une petite fic en trois parties. Rassurez-vous, elles sont toutes écrites, et la suite sera postée sous peu.

Je tiens à préciser que cette histoire ne prend pas en compte le tome 7 parce que celui-là, vraiment, je vais faire semblant de ne pas l'avoir lu.

Autre chose, cette fic n'est pas classée dans la catgorie tragédie pour rien. Donc, euh, je suis méchante, et si vous êtes à la recherche d'une happy end peut-être que vous devriez allez lire autre chose.

Ah oui, pour finir ! Le titre est emprunté à une chanson de la B.O. de Kill Bill. Elle s'appelle The Flower of Carnage et je l'ai écoutée en boucle en écrivant. A écouter :o)

Et maintenant, enjoy :o)

* * *

**I – La Sentence.**

C'était l'été.

L'air stagnait dans la pièce enfumée. Pas de fenêtres. Seulement de hautes étagères qui escaladaient les murs jusqu'au plafond, surchargées d'ouvrages anciens aux reliures passées. Au centre de l'espace , un imposant bureau, vide de tout objet à l'exception d'un cendrier de verre, finement ouvragé. Un homme y déposa son cigare éteint. Il fixa ensuite son regard étrangement opaque sur l'un des deux jeunes hommes assis face à lui. Le visage de son vis-à-vis resta impassible. Il attendait. Il était patient. Son compagnon, en revanche, l'était un peu moins.

"Alors ?" La voix, tranchante, sembla briser l'atmosphère oppressante en mille morceaux. "Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?"

Un hochement de tête. L'homme était vieux, déjà. La cataracte dévorait ses paupières, ses doigts fins, tâchés d'âge, tremblaient sans discontinuité alors qu'il portait de nouveau son cigare à ses lèvres, l'allumant d'une simple aspiration.

"On peut dire ça comme ça. J'ai trouvé une explication. Du moins, si je ne me suis pas induit en erreur en suivant la piste que j'ai suivie. Auquel cas, mon diagnostique serait bien entendu faussé, et il faudrait tout recommencer. Cependant, j'ose me vanter de m'être très rarement trompé... Et je ne crois pas que ce cas-ci fasse exception."

Pause. Le vieil homme inspira une longue bouffée de tabac, prenant son temps avant de l'expirer, par le nez. Il scrutait à présent le jeune homme qui avait pris la parole. Ce dernier semblait mécontent. Impatient, peut-être... Ou inquiet. Les traits marqués de l'exigeance propre à quelqu'un qui ne se voyait jamais rien refuser. Il dardait le vieux sorcier d'un regard pénétrant derrière ses mèches de cheveux d'un blond lunaire.

"Bien. Je ne vais pas vous laisser patienter plus longtemps."

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres de l'Erudit. Avec une lenteur calculée, l'homme leva sa courte baguette, taillée dans un bois sombre qui devait être de l'ében, et attira jusqu'à lui un épais grimoire logé en haut d'un rayonnage. Un nuage de poussière s'éleva de l'imposant volume lorsqu'il aterrit sur le bureau avec un bruit mat. Harry toussa. Draco resta impassible. Il observait à présent le livre, le visage ombragé.

"Ceci", entama le vieil homme, "est un très ancien ouvrage, d'une rareté... Et bien, rare, si j'ose dire. Je crois avoir trouvé la cause de votre trouble dans l'une de ses pages," poursuivit-il en fixant Harry.

Un frisson imperceptible parcourut le jeune homme. Il percevait les effluves de magie noire dégagées par le livre, au centre du bureau, avec une intensité presque entêtante. Quoi qu'il contienne, il n'y avait aucun doute sur sa nature. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa droite. Draco ne lui rendit pas son regard mais posa sa paume chaude sur le dos de sa propre main, glacée, qui serrait avec force l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

"Et bien ? Qu'avez-vous appris ?"

Draco grinçait intérieurement des dents. Ce vieillard semblait s'apprêter à leur annoncer l'apocalypse, et pire encore, s'en réjouir. Il ressera sa prise sur la main d'Harry et se redressa dans son siège. Son dos était baigné de sueur sous la lourde étoffe de sa robe.

"Hmmm... L'Ecume des jours... Connaissez-vous ce célèbre roman français ? Une terrible histoire... Une tragédie sans précédent..."

Le vieil homme paraissait à présent en pleine réflexion, le regard vague, son index gauche caressant distraitement sa fine moustache avec un tremblement imperceptible.

"Le rapport ?" Draco, les sourcils froncés, n'avait pas tenté de masquer le mépris dans sa voix.

Il haïssait cet homme qui allait les faire souffrir ; son regard laiteux, sa voix mielleuse et l'odeur de mort qui émanait de sa personne. L'envie le démangeait de réduire cette parodie d'être humain à un amas sanglotant, de lui faire goûter la_ douleur, _qu'il chasse de ses lèvres ce sourire tremblant qui semblait les narguer. Mais Draco avait conscience de ne pas être en position de force. Cet individu sénile semblait détenir une explication à la maladie de son amant, et l'importance de ces informations surpassait tout le reste. Rien ne comptait, à part trouver trouver un moyen de le soigner, de retenir la vie qui s'enfuyait lentement de ce corps qu'il vénérait. Absolument rien.

Harry, lui, avait la gorge sèche. Il connaissait bien ce roman. Cette histoire d'amour parfaite qui subissait un terrible drame. La maladie. Incurable. Il avait déjà compris. L'Erudit, qui l'observait, eut un nouveau sourire dont la joie malsaine donna la nausée au jeune homme.

"Le rapport... Laissez-moi tout d'abord vous rafraîchir la mémoire. Il s'avère que, dans ce récit d'une troublante beauté, une jeune femme contracte une sinistre maladie, bien que cela contribue à rajouter au poétique de l'oeuvre. Cette maladie... Un nénuphar lui pousse dans le poumon, si je me souviens bien. La plante pompe la vie de la demoiselle pour croître, se répandant peu à peu dans son organisme. Celle-ci souffre d'autant plus terriblement que pour freiner le développement de ce mal, elle doit restreindre sa consommation d'eau. Une gorgée par jour, il me semble..."

L'Erudit marqua une pause, dont Draco profita pour intervenir.

"En quoi la fiction sortie de l'esprit d'un _moldu_ nous ramène-t-elle à notre problème ? Vous vous égarez, vieillard."

Le vieil homme ne releva pas l'insulte, se contentant de tirer une nouvelle bouffée de son cigare, jusque là oublié, avant de poursuivre.

"Votre compagnon a été touché par une malédiction. Tel le nénuphar dans la poitrine de Chloé, un mal croît en lui. Un mal parasite, qui se nourrit de ses forces vitales. Ce mal est le fruit d'un maléfice vieux de plusieurs siècles, qui fut très en vogue pendant un temps."

Tout en parlant, il avait ouvert le grimoire et en faisait défiler les pages. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé celle qu'il cherchait, il retourna l'ouvrage et le fit glisser jusqu'à ses vis-à-vis.

"Voyez. La Fleur du Carnage."

Il passa un index jauni par le tabac sur l'encre passée.

"C'est une sorcière qui a inventé ce sort, pour se venger du départ de son amant. Elle l'a maudit, en le condamnant à mort s'il venait à éprouver des sentiments amoureux envers une autre femme."

Draco se figea.

"Vous voulez dire que c'est l'amour qui a fait germer la fleur ?"

Un sourire édenté lui répondit.

"Je ne comprends pas. Nous sommes ensemble depuis plusieurs années, et la santé d'Harry a commencé à se dégrader il y a environ un an, seulement. Pourquoi cela a-t-il pris si longtemps ?"

"Question pertinente, jeune homme."

Draco pinça les lèvres. Harry, silencieux, eût une grimace. Son amant lui broyait la main.

"La sorcière ne voulait pas empêcher l'homme d'avoir des aventures, ni d'éprouver de l'affection pour une autre femme. Elle voulait le faire souffrir. Et quoi de mieux pour ça que de lui laisser le temps de rencontrer son âme soeur, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi, d'en tomber profondément amoureux, et de goûter au bonheur indicible de la vie à ses côtés, avant de tout lui ravir le temps d'une lente agonie ? Quelle douleur plus terrible, en effet, que celle d'avoir connu la plénitude et de se la voir arracher, graduellement, par une terrible maladie semblant être le fruit du hasard ? Ainsi, le sortilège met du temps à se développer, et sa croissance est d'une extrême lenteur. Mais, une fois que la fleur a commencé à pousser, elle ne s'arrête jamais, à l'image du véritable amour qui ne saurait s'éteindre, malgré le défilement des années."

L'homme referma le grimoire d'un coup sec, et observa longuement Harry, attendant clairement qu'il prenne la parole.

"Pas de remède ? Si je me souviens bien, dans L'Ecume des jours, les fleurs tuent le nénuphar... La seule raison pour laquelle la jeune fille meurt, c'est qu'ils n'ont plus d'argent pour en acheter. Nous avons beaucoup de fleurs, au Manoir."

La faible tentative d'humour de son amant noua la gorge de Draco. Sa voix avait quelque chose de l'espoir qui ne persiste que par peur d'avouer la défaite. Déjà vaincu.

L'Erudit secoua doucement la tête.

"Malheureusement, l'analogie s'arrête à ce que je vous ai conté. Il n'y a pas d'antidote à ce sortilège. Toutes les personnes qui en ont été victimes en sont mortes... Vous êtes, j'en ai bien peur, condamné."

Un lourd silence s'abbatit dans la pièce. L'Erudit tirait de petites bouffées sur son cigare, patient.

"N'est-ce pas ironique," finit par murmurer Harry, "que Voldemort ait finalement trouvé le moyen de m'atteindre, par-delà sa propre mort, en retournant sa propre faiblesse contre moi ?"

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était indéniablement brillant. Et il ne manquait pas d'un certain sens de l'humour, s'il n'est pas trop -"

"Taisez-vous."

Dans un froissement de tissu, Draco s'était levé. Il toisait à présent le vieil homme de toute sa hauteur, une condescendance sans limite déformant les traits harmonieux de son visage.

"Ne vous repaissez pas du malheur d'autrui, vieillard. Vous pourriez être amené à le regretter."

"Draco..."

Le murmure, las, freina le jeune homme blond dans son élan. Il tourna la tête vers son mari, qui se leva à son tour. Ils échangèrent un regard, inconscients de la puissante aura qui les entourait, et qui provoqua un mouvement de recul chez le vieil homme.

"Combien de temps ?" Demanda Harry.

"Ho, plusieurs années. Cinq, peut-être dix. Les derniers mois, vous les passerez probablement alité. La fleur aspirera jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de vos forces."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

"Nous allons prendre congé. Merci de nous avoir reçus."

"Merci à vous pour votre générosité, Mes Seigneurs. Ce fut un plaisir de traiter avec vous."

Sur un dernier regard froid de Draco, ils tournèrent le dos au vieillard. L'Erudit regarda le couple traverser la pièce en direction de la sortie, le bruit de leurs pas étouffé par les épais tapis recouvrant le sol. A la vue de leurs jeunes vies, si puissantes et si fragiles, une imposante bouffée de jalousie et d'ivresse l'envahit. Parfois, rien ne lui semblait plus juste que l'injustice.

Harry ferma la porte d'un geste calme, le regard ancré dans celui de Draco, qui le fixait avec une intensité déchirante. Sans un mot, il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes et les fit transplaner.

Une seconde plus tard, ils apparaissaient dans le petit salon où ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps. Après un instant d'immobilité, Draco se libéra de la prise d'Harry. Il marcha lentement vers le placard à liqueur, se servit un verre qu'il but en une seule gorgée, observa un instant le dépôt rouge laissé par l'alcool au fond du récipient.

Harry, resté au même endroit, attendait. Il attendait le cri inhumain qui déchira soudain l'air, vite suivi par un bruit de verre brisé, et un autre encore, et encore un autre. Calmement, Harry se dirigea vers un fauteuil, dans lequel il s'assit. Avec une boule au creux du ventre, il observa son amant laisser libre court à ses émotions. Les râles d'agonie, la cassure des objets, le déchirement des tissus, il assista à la mise en pièce du décor et un froid glacé s'infiltra dans ses veines. Il savait que Draco ne faisait que rendre à l'image de son esprit torturé l'environnement trop parfait qui les entourait. Que l'exutoire à sa terreur était sa violence. L'expérience lui avait appris qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre que ça passe. Alors Harry attendait, malade d'impuissance, s'efforçant de rester stoïque face aux vagues de détresse qui émanaient de son amant.

Un elfe de maison, alerté par le bruit, pénétra dans la pièce d'un air affolé.

"Maître, maître... Que se passe-t-il ?"

Harry le congédia d'un geste de la main. Il y aurait un temps pour tout remettre en ordre. Plus tard.

Draco tempêtait. Aveuglé par la rage, il cassa, brisa, déchira, jusqu'à se retrouver meurtri et en sueur, jusqu'à ce que le seul meuble encore intact dans la pièce fut le fauteil sur lequel Harry était assis, l'observant sans mot dire. Lorsqu'il croisa ce regard trop vert, trop haï, trop aimé, Draco cessa d'hurler. Son mari était d'une pâleur mortelle, les lèvres bleuies par ce traître de froid qui le rongeait en permanence, malgré la chaleur étouffante de l'été. D'une pensée, Draco fit se fermer toutes les fenêtres avec fracas et, en quelques pas, faisant fi des débris de porcelaine et de verre sur lesquels il marchait, il vint se tenir face à son mari.

"Harry..."

Draco s'effondra à genoux aux pieds du fauteuil, enfouit son visage dans la riche étoffe de la robe de son époux, s'accrochant au tissu de toutes ses forces, comme pour s'accrocher à sa présence.

"Ho, Harry..."

Le jeune homme en question passa les doigts dans les fins cheveux blonds reposant sur ses genoux. La pièce innondée de lumière leur donnait un aspect presque blanc. Il aimait tellement ces cheveux. Ils formaient un magnifique contraste avec l'expression toujours orageuse du visage de Draco. Ils étaient doux, illuminaient son regard dur. Un jour Draco lui avait confié, dans un murmure, qu'il les détestait de le faire paraître plus gentil qu'il ne l'était. Harry avait ri. Draco n'avait jamais l'air gentil. Sombre, fier, puissant, torturé et même complètement fou, oui. Mais gentil, non. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

"Draco..."

"Je ne te laisserai pas mourir."

"Je sais."

"Promets-moi que tu ne me laisseras pas te regarder mourir."

"Draco..."

"Promets-le, Harry. Promets-le."

"Je te le promets. Tout ira bien."

* * *

Tout commentaire est apprécié :o)

La suite dans quelques jours...


	2. II L'Esperance

Titre : Fleur du Carnage

Auteur : Melhuiwen

Rating : M (18 ans et plus) – scène de sexe explicite.

Pairing : HP/DM – relation homosexuelle.

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R. Aucune violation de copyright attentée.

Résumé : [« Vous voulez dire que c'est l'amour qui a fait germer la fleur ? »... « Promets moi que tu ne me laisseras pas te regarder mourir. »

Partie : 2/3

N/A : Hullo everybody !

Bon, je vois que cette fic ne déchaîne pas les foules, mais c'est pas grave.

Merci aux quelques personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse et la patience de m'envoyer un commentaire, vous m'avez aidée à ne pas me sentir trop idiote ;o)

Alors, je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre contient un **LEMON**, soit une **SCENE DE SEXE DETAILLEE**, qui plus est **ENTRE DEUX HOMMES**. Donc, **mineurs et homophobes**, zou !

D'ailleurs, concernant ce lemon, euh. Il n'était pas prévu au début mais il s'est écrit tout seul. Mais je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie ''

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**WARNING :** **LEMON **dans ce chapitre (on n'est jamais trop prudent :oD)

* * *

**II – L'Espérance.**

****

C'était l'automne.

Draco remontait l'allée tapissée de feuilles mortes à grandes enjambées. Il ne sentait pas le vent glacial qui faisait claquer sa lourde cape sur ses mollets à chacun de ses pas, encore moins l'odeur de la terre, toujours humide de la dernière pluie. Il ne sentait que les battements erratiques de son coeur dans sa poitrine.

C'est presque en courant qu'il gravit les marches du perron avant de pousser les lourds battants de la porte de toutes ses forces. Il n'entendit pas le vacarme assourdissant des imposants panneaux de bois heurtant les murs, ne pensa pas à se déchausser, ni à se dévêtir. Ses pas fermes et réguliers résonnaient dans les couloirs carrelés. Il cherchait Harry.

Il le trouva dans le petit salon, concentré sur une lecture quelconque. Il avait tiré son fauteuil le plus près possible de l'impressionnante cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un feu magique. Les rideaux de velours vert étaient clos, plongeant la pièce dans une pénombre relative. En y pénétrant, Draco fut saisi d'une bouffée de chaleur.

"Tu n'as pas peur de prendre feu ?"

Surpris, Harry leva les yeux vers Draco. Il sourit.

"J'aurais plutôt peur de me transformer en glaçon", plaisanta-t-il.

Draco fronça les sourcils. Il dégrafa sa lourde cape et la laissa choir au sol dans un bruissement de tissu, puis prit un fauteil qu'il tira jusqu'à l'âtre, face à son époux.

"Viens."

Harry referma l'ouvrage et le posa sur le tapis, avant de se lever et de franchir le pas qui le séparait de Draco. Il prit place sur ses genoux.

"Tu es brûlant," soupira-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Draco l'embrassa. Un baiser exigeant, intense, qu'Harry lui rendit en gémissant, avant de lui en offrir un autre. Puis Draco délaissa les lèvres de son amant et s'attaqua à son cou, qu'il marqua à plusieurs reprises. Vint ensuite l'oreille dont il mordit tendrement le lobe.

"J'ai envie de toi," souffla-t-il.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me déshabiller ?"

Draco ne sourit pas, se contentant de défaire un à un les nombreux boutons de la robe de son époux et de la faire glisser au sol. Le jeune homme se retrouva nu. Les reflets des flammes dessinaient un clair obscur sur son corps aminci par la maladie. De ses mains, Draco caressa les contours de ses flancs, redessina l'arrondi de ses fesses, taquina la dureté de son sexe. Harry soupirait, abandonné. D'un sort murmuré, il dévêtit Draco et se colla à lui, avide de sa chaleur, du contact de sa verge dressée contre son ventre plat.

Ondulant paresseusement l'un contre l'autre, ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser. Draco sentait l'univers se rétrécir autour d'eux. Il y avait le crépitement du feu dans l'âtre, la chaleur et la lumière ténue qu'il diffusait, il y avait Harry, sa peau fraîche contre la sienne, brûlante, le bruit de sucion de leurs lèvres qui se dévoraient avec une lenteur calculée, l'odeur de leurs transpirations mêlées, leurs soupirs, impatients et conquis, la rigidité de leurs sexes pressés l'un contre l'autre.

"Harry..."

D'une main, Draco amena son époux à se redresser légèrement, afin de passer l'autre bras sous ses jambes. Là, il trouva l'intimité qu'il connaissait si bien et y introduisit un doigt, puis plusieurs, relaxant progressivement l'anneau de muscles afin de le préparer à accueillir son sexe. Peu à peu, les doigts d'Harry parcourant sa peau trop pâle se réchauffaient, les soupirs se faisaient gémissements. Quand le désir devint un bourdonnement lancinant dans son bas ventre, Draco guida son sexe roide entre les reins d'Harry, laissant ce dernier s'asseoir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit profondément enfoui dans sa chaleur. Ils restèrent ainsi, un instant ou une éternité. Les doigts d'Harry vinrent s'emmêler dans les cheveux mouillés de Draco, sa langue, douce et chaude, vint recueillir la sueur qui perlait à son front, ses lèvres vinrent quémander les autres. Le baiser avait un goût de sel, de feu et de sel, pensa Draco.

Ils se mirent en branle d'un commun mouvement, sans empressement. Les mains de Draco glissaient un peu sur les hanches étroites qu'il connaissait si parfaitement, les cuisses d'Harry tremblaient légèrement sous l'effort qu'elles fournissaient pour le faire aller et venir autour du sexe de son amant, et tout était parfait.

Harry avait chaud, Harry brûlait. Les yeux entrouverts, il contemplait le visage toujours si sérieux de Draco pendant leurs unions, les ombres qui dansaient sur sa peau diaphane, les muscles bandés de ses bras qui le soutenaient, lui. Ca vibrait dans son bas ventre, entre ses reins, ça vibrait dans sa poitrine aussi, lorsque Draco le regardait dans les yeux et qu'il était si beau et si _présent_ , en lui et autour de lui, la lumière autour d'eux, juste pour eux. Il ferma les yeux.

Lorsqu'Harry ferma les yeux, Draco banda tous ses muscles et, le soulevant dans ses bras, les fit s'allonger sur le tapis. Il se sentait prêt à exploser, mais pas avant Harry, pas avant qu'il ait eu assez chaud, pas avant qu'il lui ait assez parlé avec son corps. Il le fit se retourner sur le ventre et, passant un bras autour de ses hanches, releva son bassin en même temps qu'il se saississait de son sexe brûlant. Il lui mordit l'épaule en le pénétrant, lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir et de douleur mêlés et, prenant appui sur un coude afin de ne pas écraser son amant, accéléra le rythme de ses hanches, encore, encore, s'enfoncer profondément, plus vite, encore plus vite, plus profond, encore, encore, encore, enc-...

Harry jouit en se contractant si violement autour de lui que Draco ne pût retenir plus longtemps son propre orgasme. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il s'affala sur le côté et tendit automatiquement ses bras, dans lesquels Harry vint se blottir. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, reprenant leur souffle, laissant leurs corps se refroidir. D'une main, Draco dessinait des arabesques dans le dos d'Harry, il faisait toujours ça après, c'était un geste qui les apaisait tous les deux.

"Ca va mieux ?" Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

"Beaucoup mieux. Merci."

Néanmoins, un frisson le parcourut, et Draco conjura sa cape qui vint les recouvrir.

"Où étais-tu cet après-midi ?"

Draco se redressa sur un coude afin de regarder son mari dans les yeux. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

"J'ai trouvé."

Un tel sentiment de victoire dans un si petit mot. Un tel sentiment d'espoir suite à un si petit mot.

"Comment ça tu as trouvé ? Tu veux dire que tu sais comment tuer la fleur ?"

Draco sentit sa gorge se nouer. Les yeux d'Harry brillaient si fort. Il fallait qu'il soit fort, lui aussi.

"Non, pas vraiment. Disons que j'ai trouvé... une alternative à sa destruction."

"Une alternative ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore été inventé ?"

"Harry, laisse-moi parler. J'ai trouvé un sortilège. Pas pour tuer la fleur, mais ça pourrait ralentir l'effet de sa croissance sur ton organisme."

Draco marqua une pause, jaugea son amant du regard. Un sourcil haussé l'invita à poursuivre.

"Il s'agit de faire communier nos forces vitales. Ainsi – laisse-moi terminer – la fleur continuerait de croître mais en puisant dans nos énergies respectives. Ton espérance de vie s'en trouverait grandement augmentée."

"Je vois. Et ton espérance de vie, à toi, elle ne s'en trouverait pas grandement diminuée par hasard ?"

"Harry, -"

"Non. C'est hors de question. En gros ça veut dire qu'on crève tous les deux à petits feux, qu'on souffre tous les deux le martyr, qu'on meurt tous les deux de cette putain de malédiction."

Le jeune homme se leva, et, toujours nu, se mit à arpenter la pièce. Draco, redressé en position assise, l'observait.

"Harry, c'est la seule solution."

"Tu te trompes. C'est une solution. L'autre, qui me semble la meilleure, étant de laisser la maladie évoluer normalement."

"Et te tuer."

Harry entendit presque les dents de Draco grincer.

"Oui. Me tuer. Moi, juste moi. Draco... Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs pour moi. Putain, je pourrais pas supporter l'idée de bouffer ta vie, tu comprends ?"

D'un bond, le jeune homme blond se leva. Même dans la pénombre, Harry sentait plus qu'il ne voyait la colère qui émanait de lui. Sa réaction face à la peur.

"Arrête ! Presque un cri. Tu crois que je supporte, moi, de te voir t'affaiblir de jour en jour ? Tu crois que ça ne me rend pas malade de te voir dans cet état, d'être impuissant à changer les choses ? Merde Harry, ça fait deux ans. Deux ans que tu subis sans desserrer les dents, mais je vois bien que tu souffres, que ça empire. Tu m'as promis. Tu m'as promis que je ne te laisserais pas mourir, tu te rappelles ?"

"Mais je vais mourir quand même, Draco. Sauf que dans ce cas-là, toi aussi. Qu'auras-tu gagné ?"

D'un pas décidé, Draco vint se placer devant Harry. Leurs visages à quelques centimètres, un murmure.

"Quelques années. Avec toi. Ca ne te paraît pas une raison suffisante ?"

Harry ferma les yeux. Referma ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Il avait froid. Aussitôt, sa robe vint se poser sur ses épaules.

"Merci," marmonna-t-il. "Ecoute Draco, on va continuer à chercher, d'accord ? Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution. Et ne commence pas à tout casser !"

Draco termina le verre qu'il venait de se servir cul sec, et jeta un regard noir à Harry.

"Je ne casse rien, Potter ! Je... Putain Harry, c'est de ma faute si t'es en train de crever ! C'est déjà une torture de te voir dans cet état là, alors de savoir que c'est à cause de moi... J'en suis malade, tu comprends ?"

Harry poussa un profond soupir, et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteil. Draco continuait de faire les cent pas dans l'espace exigu.

"Draco, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est celle de Voldemort."

"Je sais. Je sais bien. Mais tu m'aimes, Merlin seul sait pourquoi. Et si tu ne m'aimais pas, tu ne serais pas malade. C'est lié à moi, Harry. Tu n'as pas le droit de le nier."

Défait, Harry se prit la tête dans les mains. C'était inenvisageable. Il en avait le vertige rien que d'y penser. Deux mains chaudes autour de ses poignets. Draco, à genoux devant lui, le regard suppliant.

"Harry, s'il-te-plaît. Ne m'inflige pas d'avoir à vivre sans toi. Ne m'inflige pas de te regarder mourir alors que j'aurais pû faire quelque chose pour toi, pour nous. S'il-te-plaît. Laisse-moi t'offrir ça. Juste ça. Un peu de ma vie. S'il-te-plaît Harry..."

Le jeune homme blond enfouit son visage dans les genoux de son époux, ses paumes brûlantes accrochées à l'étoffe de sa robe, comme pour s'accrocher à sa présence. Harry passa les doigts dans les cheveux clairs, ces cheveux qu'il aimait tant. Vaincu, il secoua la tête.

"Quand ?"

Une question. Un souffle. Draco redressa la tête, embrassa les paumes ouvertes de son mari. Un sourire dans les yeux gris.

"Ce soir. Ce soir."

* * *

Fin de la deuxième partie... tadaaa !

La troisième et dernière partie arrivera dans la semaine je pense :o)

Siouplé, une review ? puppy eyes

Bisous !


	3. III L'Echeance

Titre : Fleur du Carnage

Auteur : Melhuiwen

Rating : M (18 ans et plus) – scène de sexe explicite.

Pairing : HP/DM – relation homosexuelle.

Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R. Aucune violation de copyright attentée.

Résumé : [« Vous voulez dire que c'est l'amour qui a fait germer la fleur ? »... « Promets moi que tu ne me laisseras pas te regarder mourir. »

Partie : 3/3

N/A : Bonjour :o)

Voilà la dernière partie de cette fic, qui est donc maintenant complète. Je sais que cette partie est courte mais comme les autres, elle s'est écrite toute seule, et je me voyais mal rajouter du superflu juste pour la rallonger.

Un grand merci, encore, à ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de m'envoyer des commentaires. Ils m'ont fait chaud au coeur :o)

Hope you enjoy !

* * *

**III – L'Echéance.**

C'était l'hiver. La lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux réveilla Draco. Il papillona des cils quelques instants, avant de fixer son regard sur la silhouette assise à son chevet.

"Bonjour."

"Hey. Bien dormi ?"

Le sourire d'Harry était un peu de travers. Draco fit semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte.

"Je nous ai apporté le petit-déjeuner. J'attendais que tu te réveilles."

Harry servit une tasse de thé qu'il n'adoucit ni de lait ni de sucre, et la tendit à Draco. Ce dernier serra la porcelaine brûlante entre ses paumes glacées.

"Merci. Tu ne voudrais pas ouvrir les rideaux ?"

Sans un mot, Harry se leva, et ouvrit manuellement les tentures. Il ne l'avait pas fait par magie parce que Draco n'en était plus capable, et Harry ne voulait pas lui rappeler que lui, si. La lumière d'hiver, blanche et légère, s'engouffra dans la pièce. Draco fronça les sourcils, aveuglé par la soudaine clarté.

Harry retourna s'asseoir près du lit et entreprit de beurrer un toast pour l'homme alité.

"Harry, je ne suis pas encore impotent."

Harry ne leva pas les yeux du toast, qu'il mettait une application exagérée à beurrer d'un bord à l'autre.

"Je sais. Ca me fait plaisir, c'est tout. Tiens, mange."

Le petit-déjeuner se poursuivit dans un quasi-silence. Au dehors, la neige recommença à tomber.

"J'ai froid," dit Draco. "Viens te recoucher."

Harry ôta sa légère robe de chambre et, passant par dessus Draco, alla s'enfouir sous les couvertures pour le serrer tout contre lui. Les doigts qui se posèrent sur sa hanche étaient froids. Draco était toujours chaud, avant. C'était lui qui réchauffait Harry, et non l'inverse. Même avant qu'Harry ne tombe malade. Mais voilà, c'était avant.

"Draco."

"Mmh ?"

"Tu m'as menti."

"Oui. Tu as fait semblant de me croire."

"Oui."

"Alors, où est le problème ?"

Harry ne répondit pas. Il y avait beaucoup trop de problèmes, aucun ne possédant de solution. Ils avaient continué de chercher, bien sûr, après avoir accompli le sortilège censé mêler leurs énergies. Durant plusieurs années, ils avaient voyagé, épluchant patiemment les grimoires des plus grandes bibliothèques, en vain. Et pendant qu'Harry reprenait des forces, Draco, lui, s'affaiblissait. Quelques mois plus tôt, sa santé s'était tellement détériorée qu'ils avaient dû rentrer en Angleterre.

Ce matin-là marquait la deuxième semaine de son alitement. La vie s'échappait de son corps, et Harry avait l'impression que c'était lui qui était en train de crever. Il aurait voulu continuer les recherches, s'obstiner à croire en une solution, jusqu'au dernier moment. Draco s'y était opposé. Il voulait passer du temps avec Harry, tant qu'il en avait encore. Hors de question que je termine mes jours tout seul dans un grand lit froid, avait-il déclaré. Ils s'étaient disputé et comme toujours, Draco avait gagné. Ca au moins, ça n'avait pas changé.

Harry plongea sa main dans les cheveux blonds, un peu plus ternes, un peu plus rêches, mais toujours tellement Draco. Draco qui tremblait dans ses bras, Draco qui était si maigre, Draco qui allait mourir et le laisser seul. Ce petit con. Ce sorcier magnifique. Cet homme qu'il aimait.

"Je t'aime Draco."

Comme une promesse, chuchotée au creux de l'oreille.

Draco releva la tête. Le sourire n'était pas aussi fier qu'il l'aurait voulu sur ses lèvres, à cause de la boule dans sa gorge, prête à éclater en sanglots d'agonie ou d'amour, il n'aurait su le dire.

"Voilà que le drame te rend romantique. Si j'avais su que l'homme que j'épousais cachait en lui une part de Pouffsoufle..."

"Tu l'aurais quand même épousé... C'est ton côté Gryffondor refoulé qui l'aurait voulu."

Des sourires de travers. Des regards qui disaient tout ce que les mots ne pouvaient plus exprimer. Et puis leurs lèvres se cherchèrent, s'unirent, comme pour combler la solitude à venir qui leur vrillait déjà les entrailles.

Silence. Draco contemplait le ciel à travers la fenêtre, mais ne voyait pas grand chose. Juste une multitude de flocons qui se croisaient et s'entrecroisaient dans les airs, avant d'aller se fondre dans la masse de ceux déjà tombés. Il traçait des arabesques dans le dos d'Harry, émerveillé du brûlant de sa peau.

"Draco..."

"Hmm ?"

"On a été beaux, non ?"

Ses yeux dans ses yeux. Il n'était plus temps de mentir, ni de protéger, ni d'espérer. Il était juste temps d'accepter. Alors, Draco arrêta de faire semblant de sourire. Il était toujours sérieux lorsqu'il était question d'amour.

"Magnifiques, Harry. On a été magnifiques."

* * *

Voilà, une histoire terminée...

J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.

A très bientôt et merci d'avance pour les reviews ;o)

Bisous.


End file.
